We've meet before
by XxCadeXx
Summary: So Rima and Nagihiko have a the same dream and find out that they were married in a past life? One Shot for Rimahiko.


**Hey! It's K-(Cade) again! I just wanted to post this fanfic because, I don't know. I guess I just felt like it and because this idea has been trapped in my head for awhile. Any ways, please review and give me feed back :P ~ K-(Cade)**

**P.S. They're high school students, and Nade and Nagi, Rima, Tadase and Amu are 16**

* * *

_" Please, just hang on " I plead, " I can't. I have to let go " She says weakly. " Just hold on please! " I beg, " I'm sorry Nafiti. I have to let go" Then she lets go. " I LOVE YOU " I scream, tears trickling down my face. " I love you too " I hear her scream faintly. She's gone. She let go, she's dead. Reina Misario, my wife, is now dead._

* * *

I wake up screaming, I feel sweat from checks roller blade down to my naked chest. " What is it young master? " Baja asks, " ohh, I'm fine " I say. She nods and closes the door quietly, I get up only wearing my blue boxers- of course! It's summer. I pull myself up and drag myself to the bath room where I take a shower. The dream felt so real, like it happened. It was set in a dark hole, it was like I was holding to a tree branch and someone else. It was all a dream I say to myself, so why do I see it so vividly? Like it was an old memory. Weird.

* * *

I walked to school as usual in my pale yellow-peach tie, black blazer and black pants. With my twin sister Nadeshiko who wore the same as me but with a skirt and knee high brown shoes and of course her signature pony tail. **( Author's notes: Yes, Nagi and Nade are twins ) **" Nagi! Nade! " I hear Amu scream as she waves her hand. Tadase and Rima are by her side talking to each other, that's unusual. " Hey Amu, Tadase and Rima " I say with a grin on my face, Amu and Tadase smiled while Rima soffed. Ahhh, the usual greeting from Riam Mashiro, but there was something unusual about that greeting. But i can't put my finger on it." Hello everyone " Nade just answered.

We- I mean I, since Rima didn't want to walk with me, went to class thinking about my dream and how it was so- so- _real_.

I sat beside Rima, as usual she'd be reading her manga gags, reading a thick novel or sat there staring outside. " Good Morning Class " Our teacher greeted us, we all mange to say a sluggish " Good Morning." " WE HAVE A SURPRISE TEST TODAY! " the teacher said excitedly as we all snapped and look at everyone and then started moaning. " idiots " I hear Rima say quietly, I tried to hold my laughter so i guess I looked like an idiot coughing into my blazer.

* * *

RING- RING- RING! Finally the bell rang! Lunch! ahh I'm so hungry and tired, having Sashiya as a lab partner is very tiring. She's so energetic and hyper, not that i don't like girls like that, but she's just too much. I meet my sister in the lunch room as we grabbed our trays and started to put food in, mine-

**Rice, chicken, an apple ( chopped and peeled, as always ), a cheese cake and a bottle of water.**

I look at my sister's which is-

**Spaghetti, an apple - like mine-, a chocolate cake and Fanta. **

We sit in our little group with Tadase, Amu, Rima and Yaya and of course Kukai. " Hey what's up? " Kakai asks as he puts down he's soccer ball, " Nothing " I scoff, some how did I just hear a quiet giggle from _the_ Rima Mashiro. The one who barely laughs at many thing I say? " Well, Home Eco Is I guess fine " Nadeshiko shrugged. I guess we started talking about things like what we should do in break, because we only have like 2 days till summer vacation. Amu suggested going to America while Tadase suggested going on a road trip. Basically every one agreed on the rode trip. Poor Amu.

* * *

" Bye every one " The teacher said, we all rushed for the door as we said our good bye. " Meet me at the gate " I hear some one whisper in my ear.

I walk to the gate where almost everyone was gone, I waited for about 10 minutes. No one showed up, uhh why am i so dumb. As I was about to go, I feel my blazer get tugged, I turn around to see, Rima? " What do you want? " I sigh, it was weird. First, why am i pulling an Ice Queen and second Why did Rima want to talk to_ me?_ " I need to tell you something " The she drags me near the royal garden.

" I feel like we've met before " She finally spoke, of course, we've known each other since 6th grade. " Of course, we meet each other like everyday " I reply. She glares at me and says " no! you moron, of course we meet everyday. I mean, like we've met in-in- another _life_. " The way she said the last bit so serious, freaked me out. " Last night i dreamt of this place and these to people. It was like set on a dark pole-" Wait what?! It sounded like mine " and their were two people, I still remember their names. The girl's name was-" I cut her sentence " Reina and the guys name was Nafiti. The were hanging on a tree branch, but it was too much weight so Reina let go of Nafiti. "

" How did you know? " She asked curiously and surprised. I too am surprised that i remembered that from this morning.

" Because i had the same dream. " I answered

" B-b-b-ut how? " she wondered.

" maybe you were right. Maybe we knew each other a long time ago- like in past life " I said quietly

" but, that's crazy and impossible " she responded as she laid on her back.

" Or is it? " I say with a smirk

" wait what? " and before we knew it, I was dragging her along with me to my house.

" Dude, what the hell? " She said in annoyment

" Well, you _kinda _said you wanted to know who they were. Kinda " I simply answered

" Oh and so dragging me to your house will make me remember? Great one Fujisaki " She scoffs out

" I meant to go to my laptop and research about them " I shot back.

* * *

" Ok Goggle. Do your best " I mutter

" You really that search up people's name would work? Of course it won't work you idiot, have to go to those family time line thingys " She said as she took my lap top from my lap to her's. She typed up some family tree thingy which lead us to a website, she simply wrote typed up " _Nafiti Fugriko " _Then it came up a picture of a tall man with short hair, he wore a neat suit. And next to him was a petite Blond Girl, who wore a vintage green tea dress. _" Nafiti Fugriko and his wife Reina Misario " _I read out. We literally " stalked " this man it said-

_**1890-1954 ( Died at the age of 64 ) **_

_**Died at the Harito Hospital.**_

_**Home town: Seiyo **_

_**Educated: Seiyo Academe**_

wait what?! This guy went to _our_ school?! How old's that Acedeme then?

Then it showed him, i think a bit younger- in elementary. Looked very close to _me_.

We finally clicked on his wife " Reina Misario "

There was the same photo of them outside a cafe.

_**1890-1921 ( Died at the age of 31 )**_

_**Death place- unknown**_

_**Home town: Seiyo**_

_**Educated: Seiyo Academe **_

Whoa, this was getting really freaky. She looked like Rima, so much alike.

i look at Rima, who has her eyes glued to the screen. " Rei-Rima. Whoa, why did I almost call you Reina? " I say freaked out. She stares at me with shock and soon sits up properly. " Rima, I think you need to go home. It's **6:00** " i say quietly. " Ohhh yeah. " She says in a rush. i lead her to the door, " can you walk me home? It's getting darker and I don't want to walk alone " She mumbles. " sure " I say with a neat smile.

* * *

We lived in the same street, but it took 5 minutes to walk. When we finally got to her house, she turned around and said " Goodnight Nafi- Nagihiko " She looked stunned at what she just said and walked in her house slowly, leaving me outside. That's freaky.

When I reach home I check my laptop and scroll down. I went back to Nafiti's page and found something a bit interesting-

_At his last day in Harito Hospital he wrote on a piece of paper- **In another life we will be**_** together. _But we shall not know what happened in our journey here._**

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONESHOT! I had fun doing this :D Please review :P and check out my other fanfics. I was inspired by the song The one that got away. Any ways Bye!~ K-(Cade)**


End file.
